


The Dokis sloving a Murder Case

by DerBlob5



Category: Ships - Fandom, ddlc, doki doki literature club, yuri - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Doki doki literature club - Freeform, F/F, Mc is not longer around us, MurderCase, all the girls, ddlc - Freeform, what if ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerBlob5/pseuds/DerBlob5
Summary: Another day for the members of the Literature club ! And another Adventure !





	The Dokis sloving a Murder Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! So some of you liked my first Story ,,The Dokis under arrest“ (thanks for leaving Kudos ;) ) So I thought why not write another story ? Well here it is !  
> P.s This story has nothing do to with Dokis under arrest  
> P.s.s I‘m going to use just the letters of the Characters. I think you‘re going to figure out how they say it.

The Story begins at the Literature club.  
All four girls and the mc were sitting next to a table.

*2 pm*

M: Soooooo~ Today’s the big day  
S: Yeah ! I‘m so excited !  
N: You guys don‘t have to be so excited. I mean it‘s just the ,Elemantary Student visit day‘. It‘s not this special.  
Y: Well, I find it quite interesting.  
Mc: Yep, I too! See Natsuki everyone is excited.  
N: Yuri you‘re my girlfriend !!! You need to stand by my side !  
Y: Sorry Cupcake.....  
S: *laughs* hehe Cupcake ?  
N: *blushes hard* WHAT NO !!! You understood it wrong ! She said.... she said munch..... munchsteak ?  
M: Munchsteak ? What is a Munchsteak ?  
N: Whaaattt ?! You never heard of Munchsteak, it‘s such a delicious Steak..... that you can munch...  
S: Uhhhhhhh ! That sounds soooo gooood~!  
Mc: Hehe.... Cupcake  
N: Nnnrrrrrr...... That‘s all your fault Yuri !!!!  
Y: What ?! W-why is it my fault ? You said I can call you like that !  
N: But not in school !!!!!!  
Y: Ok. You‘re not Cupcake anymore.... From now on I‘m going to call you Sweetie.  
N: W-WHAT ?! That‘s way more terrible!  
Y: Cupcake or Sweetie. You choose  
S: Wait a Moment ! And what’s with the Munchsteak ?  
M: Darling...I‘m sorry to tell you but.... this Munchsteak doesn‘t exist...  
S: What ?! Nooooooo !  
M: But hey ! We can get you something else !  
Y: Yeah ! I saw a candy store near classroom 1-2.  
S: Yes ! I‘m on my way ! *runs out of the Clubroom*  
M: W-Wait sayori ! *runs after*  
N: Great now they let us alone !  
Y: W-well we can go somewhere too. I mean as long as they’re away.  
N: Good idea ! I‘m gonna check out the Anime club !  
Y: Do you want me to come with you ?  
N: No, you can go to this art club. I know that you will like it !  
Y: Ok ! What about you Mc?  
Mc: I‘m just gonna stay here ! Have fun !  
Y: T-thanks !  
N: It‘s not like we want to.....  
*Natsuki and Yuri Walk out of the clubroom*

Mc: Well now I am alone..... Well I could read something. 

*2:20 pm*  
*Clubroomdoor opens slowly*

Mc: Oh what Are you doing here ? W-Wait why are you looking at me like that ?! Hey is everything ok ? What do you want with that.... HEY W-Wait !!!

 

 

*2:35 pm*

All four girls were walking back to the clubroom.

S: Man I Hope Mc isn‘t going to be mad at us for taking so long.  
M: Don‘t worry Babe. I don‘t think that he’s going to be mad.  
N: *screams* Ahhhhhhhh!  
Y: What is it Natsuki ?!  
N: Mc he- he’s d-dead !  
M: W-WHAT ?!  
S: That‘s t-terrible ! Who would do something like that ??  
M: I don‘t know.... But we‘re going to figure it out ! 

*2:40pm*

All four girls were now sitting in a circle.

M: So the first thing we need to check are the Alibis !  
S: Correct ! So what did you guys do from 2:10pm to 2:35pm !  
N: Why from 2:10pm ?  
M: Because that’s when we left the clubroom.  
S: Well I was at the Candy store !  
Y: T-the whole time ?  
S: Sure ! You can ask Mia ! She is my witness  
M: Ok so sayori‘s completely unguilty  
S: That means that I am the Boss in this Fall ! So Yuri what were YOU doing ? *points finger dramaticlally at yuri*  
Y: W-What ?! Why are you beginning with mean ?!  
What about M-Monika ?!  
S: She‘s my girlfriend. I don‘t think she’s guilty !  
M: Thanks Darling ! *Kisses Sayori on the cheek*  
S: So Yuri ?  
Y: I-i was t-the whole time in the art club....  
S: Can we question someone?  
Y: I-i think y-you can.....  
S: Good ! But after one spot ! *looks at camera*  
N: With whom is she talking ? 

*2:50pm*

S: Soooo Yuri.....  
Y: Y-Yeah ?  
S: I asked one of the members of the art club.  
They said that you were indeed in the art club for awhile but you went away at ca. 2:30pm  
M: *GASP*  
S: What were YOU doing after that !?  
Y: I-i.....  
N: HEY Enough! Stop scaring my girlfriend ! She wouldn‘t commit murder !  
S:.......  
N: Yeah ok she would !  
Y: Natsuki !  
N: But only to protect me ! Or out of jealousy.... I‘m not good at protecting others, right ?  
M: Nope you‘re totally lame at it  
S: So you could Mc because you were jealous of how much time he spends with her !  
Y: I don‘t like it this much... b-but that doesn‘t mean that I killed him ! I even told Natsuki that I don‘t really like that....  
S: Because you already said Nastukis name.....  
Natsuki ! Where were you ?!  
N: I was at the Anime Club ! The whole time !  
S: AHA ! I knew that you were gonna say this ! So I asked the anime club and they said the exact thing like the art club to me. You left ca. 2:30pm !  
N: ..... Yeah fine I left !  
M: Well and where did you guys go ?  
Y&N: *looking nervously at each other* ..... We kind of ...... makes out  
S: W-What ?.... Prove it !  
M: Sayori ! Don‘t !  
N: No.... It‘s fine..... *lowers shirt to show hickeys*  
S: Uuuuuh Yuri ! They aren‘t going to go so easy away !  
Y: I k-know.....  
N: So that proves that after we Borg left the clubs we were in, we Met.... and she told me that she didn‘t like it that much that I‘m hanging often around by Mc. And well... then we made out....  
S: W-well great story..... but then there’s only one person left.....  
M: I swear I Didn‘t do anything !  
S: And where were you ?  
M: I-i ..... I was searching for you.... and I didn‘t found you..... so I.... I went back to the club and.... and there was standing Mc... and you know I‘m actually quite jealous of you two so I.... I grabbed a Book and hit him so hard I can on the head....  
S: Oh my god..... You killed a person ! YOU killed Mc ! My best friend....  
N: I‘m sorry Monika but we must call the police...  
Y: Yeah I‘m gonna do it !  
M: Wait ! No !  
S: How could you do this to us ?!  
M: No guys don‘t call the Police !!!  
Y: I‘m sorry but we have to....  
Mc: NOOOOOO !!!! DON‘T !!!  
S&N&Y: *screaming* AHHH !!!  
S: How a-are you a-alive ?!  
Mc: Sorry Girls ! But this was just a stupid prank...  
N: Yeah it was really stupid !  
M: I‘m sorry we just wanted to do a little Haloween prank.... sorry Darling... *kisses Sayori*  
S: Thank God ! You know, you just gave me a heart attack....  
M: I‘m really sorry.....  
Mc: Yeah....  
Y: At least I got to make out with my cupcake *winks at natsuki*  
N: MUNCHSTEAK!!!!! *blushes extrem*

 

M: Well should I say it ?  
S: No we can say it all together.  
M&S&Y&Mc&N: I Hope you enjoyed the Story ! Leave a Kudo if you did ! And if you have other ideas for a ddlc story than please write us a comment !


End file.
